


Padawan Ours

by StarsInTheRain



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark, Dark Obi-Wan Kenobi, Dark Qui-Gon Jinn, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Manipulation, Parallel Universe, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, Sith Qui-Gon Jinn, Young Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsInTheRain/pseuds/StarsInTheRain
Summary: Anakin Skywalker is just your typical Jedi Padawan, Chosen One prophecy notwithstanding. He's being trained by the Jedi, and he isn't a slave. Everything is going to be okay. Until he wakes up in a parallel universe. Until he realizes that there are no Jedi left in this universe. Until he realizes this universe's Republic fell, and a Galactic Empire rose from its ashes. Until he realizes this Empire is ruled by two Sith Lords. Until he realizes those two Sith are his Jedi Master and the Jedi Master that freed him. Until he realizes that everything is wrong, and there's no real answer to why.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 20
Kudos: 126





	1. Wherein Bullying is the Jedi Way

**Author's Note:**

> This fic heavily diverges from canon, and aims to explore what would happen if Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were Sith, but wanted to keep their son safe, and with them, in an incredibly twisted manner. If you don't like this, don't read it. I hope everyone who reads it enjoys it.

Anakin loved Advanced Mechanics class. In his six months at the Jedi temple, he had had a lot of classes to catch up on, but mechanics wasn’t one of them. Most of his other classes had him learning the basics with younglings, but progressing fast enough that he wasn't able to make any friends. A class full of senior padawans was a welcome change, considering how he was the youngest in his class. All of that was excluding the fact that he already loved fixing things. The class made him feel more relaxed than when he was learning to meditate. 

Currently, they were building their own droids, which was twice the fun. As long as the droids could perform some useful functions, the students would pass. Anakin was thinking about his droid. He had yet to decide what kind of droid it would be, but he wanted it to be interesting. While most of his classmates were planning on doing something boring, like building a cleaning droid, or a librarian droid, he wanted to do something special.

While looking through droid parts, it hit him. He could make an astromech, just like Artoo. He liked the little astromech from Naboo, and wanted to make a droid just as resourceful as him. As he surveyed the parts in front of him, he realized that he needed some more parts. Those parts were going to be hard to find, but he could do it. He could build an astromech, but it needed time. He was startled out of his thoughts by Master Feldara, his instructor. 

“I see you plan on making an astromech, a good choice,” she commented. “You’ll need to get some more specialized parts for the astromech, but I’m certain you will be able to find what you need with the mechanics,” she said encouragingly. 

Master Feldara always encouraged Anakin in everything he did, and to try to work his hardest on his projects in that class. That was one of the reasons he loved the Advanced Mechanics class. As he was finishing selecting his parts, he realized that the class was ending. Students were packing their bags, and filing out of the workshop that functioned as their classroom. 

Moving to pack his bag, Anakin noticed a group of senior padawans glaring at him. Glaring back at them, he packed his bag and briskly walked out of the workshop.As he walked down the corridor, the group of senior padawans caught up to him quickly. Padawans Roost and Harbec were the oldest in their class. On the surface, they seemed to almost be like Anakin, with tempers that were almost not those of Jedi. However, there was one key difference. Where Anakin’s temper was a sign of a lack of control, these Padawans seemed almost cruel. 

Their first impressions of each other hadn’t been pleasant either. Anakin had caught them bullying an Initiate, and had stepped in. They didn’t like that, and soon a brawl had broken out. 

Since then, those two padawans had had it out for Anakin, and while Master Feldara kept them at bay during class, there was nothing stopping them when they all were in the maze of hallways that made up the Jedi Temple. 

“You think you’re so much better than us, huh” sneered Roost, the Klatooinian’s face twisting into an ugly expression. Harbec had come up closer to him while he was focused on Roost’s statements.

“You’ll never amount to anything, you’ll never become a Jedi considering what you are,” remarked Harbec. 

“And yet you’re here,” sniped Anakin. 

“You’ll never be more than a  _ slave.  _ A  _ slave _ to your emotions, if not a  _ slave _ to some Outer-Rim scum just like you.” And at that, both boys launched themselves at Anakin. Roost managed to tackle Anakin first.

He began beating Anakin with the force of a thousand suns. The blows came hard and fast, and Anakin had to curl up to avoid the worst of the blows. As he let out a cry of pain, Harbec slammed into his back, startling him. Tears began to form, both from the pain and fear that Anakin felt. This wasn’t supposed to happen, the Jedi aren’t like this. As both boys threw punch after punch at Anakin, the fear gave way to anger. He dragged himself up through the pain, and stood ready to fight. He drew his arms up, silently daring the two elder boys to come at him. He was ready for them. He could take whatever they had to give, and some more. 

He kicked the closest padawan, which happened to be Roost, in the solar plexus. As Roost fell down, Harbec let out a furious shout and blindly swung at Anakin. Anakin ducked as Harbec dove at him. Making the senior padawan’s biggest advantage his fatal flaw, he lowered himself so that he was able to punch Harbec in the crotch. Anakin felt an almost sick sense of satisfaction at hearing the other padawan’s enraged roar. As he inwardly cheered at the sight of Harbec writhing in pain, Anakin neglected to see Roost drag himself back up and throw a punch. The punch hit Anakin square in the head, throwing Anakin back to the ground. 

As the corridor spun around, Roost began viciously kicking Anakin wherever he could hit him. At that moment, he could only feel the anger surging in him, and the pain serving to enhance it. The pain and anger finally overtaking him, Anakin lost control. A wave of pure Force surged from Anakin, knocking over both the senior padawans. With the freak energy exhausted, Anakin fell to the ground. The last thing he saw were the ceiling lights of the Jedi Temple before he blacked out.

* * *

Blinking back exhaustion, Anakin opened his eyes. Looking around, the ceiling lights were dimmed, making him believe that it was nighttime. Looking around, he couldn’t see either Harbec or Roost. He wondered how much time had actually passed, and shuddered. 

Obi-Wan must be looking for him by now, since he didn’t return for lunch nor did he attend the rest of his classes.

He tried to sit up, but when he moved, everything around him spun. He tried to remember what happened, but he could only remember lashing out with the Force before he blacked out. Roost and Harbec had to have gotten up, and beaten him even more before leaving him there. He pressed at his arms, and noticed the areas that would definitely bruise. Grimacing, Anakin dragged himself into a sitting position against the wall. That was when he felt it. 

He could only feel emptiness in the Force. The Jedi Temple, normally teeming with Light, with the force signatures of thousands upon thousands of bright force-sensitives going about their daily lives. But this was different. Those force signatures were all gone. Anakin couldn’t figure out why that was, but he knew that something was wrong. Suddenly, the emptiness gave way darkness. The Darkness felt suffocating, where the Light normally provided comfort. At that moment, Anakin felt more alone than he had in a very long time.

Pushing his growing fear inside him, Anakin used the Force to reach out to Obi-Wan. Normally, their burgeoning training bond was bright, but carefully shielded to prevent stray emotion from leaking out. However, their bond was frayed, almost as if it had been severed. Neither did it appear to have been used much, if the strength and shielding, or lack thereof, was anything to go by. It simply didn’t make sense.

With the fear rising from within him intensifying, Anakin had no other conclusions. Something was definitely wrong, and he needed to know what. What could cause such changes in the Force, in the heart of the Jedi Temple, and more importantly  _ why  _ was this happening. Nothing made sense. He needed to find Master Obi-Wan, and he needed to get his help. Master Obi-Wan meant safety. Master Obi-Wan would help him. 

Snapping himself out of his thoughts, he looked around. Standing up unsteadily, he finally was able to process his surroundings. It was not nighttime, as he had previously thought, but simply the ceiling lights were dimmed nevertheless. Regardless of the lack of lighting, Anakin could see far down the hallway, and was unsettled by the lack of activity. 

The normally bustling hallways in the Jedi Temple were not only empty in the Force, but also appeared to be deserted. Anakin knew that that was wrong. His Advanced Mechanics class was close to the Temple’s hangars, and the lack of activity in an area that was teeming with life and movement was just plain  _ wrong.  _ He began moving towards the Main Hangar, hoping to run into someone there. Anakin noted that he could vaguely smell something burning, but he couldn’t figure out where the smell was coming from.

As Anakin moved closer to the Main Hangar, he could see where blaster bolts had scorched the walls. Those marks only grew in number and frequency as he approached the Main Hangar. And yet he did not encounter a single Jedi, droid, or individual in those halls. He wondered, had the Jedi Temple been attacked? Something terrible had definitely happened. 

As a feeling of dread grew inside of him, Anakin knew that he had to act. He tried to release his fear into the Force, just as Master Obi-Wan had taught him, but he was unable to. The Darkness that had penetrated the Temple was simply too much. Finally, he was able to bottle up his fear, and just in time, as he had reached one of the entrances to the Main Hangar. 

For what may be the first and only time in his short life, Anakin chose to be cautious. He knew that something was definitely wrong, and that he needed to be on guard. He entered the Main Hangar, and immediately realized that his view was obscured by a stack of crates but  _ there were life-forms in there, he could feel it _ . He hid himself from view with the crates, while climbing atop them to get a better look at the other life-forms near him. 

When he finally reached a decent height, he peeked out from behind the crates. What appeared to be a group of soldiers, all dressed in bright white armor with orange markings, were in the middle of the hangar. While they looked vaguely Mandalorian, the armor didn’t make sense. What were they doing? Why were they here? Where were the Jedi? He needed answers, but judging by their blasters, they didn’t appear to be the friendly types. He needed to get out of this hangar and contact Master Obi-Wan. He would know what to do.

Resolving to slip by them, Anakin began his descent. The crates, however easy to climb up, were a completely different story while climbing down. As he climbed down, he came down on a crate too hard, which dislodged it from its place on the stack, and sent it crashing to the ground. At that, the soldiers turned their attention to the crate, and began sweeping the area. 

Anakin could only watch with dread as the soldiers ran closer to him. The leader rounded the corner where the crate had fallen, and his gaze instantly fell onto Anakin. Seeing no reason to try to be subtle, Anakin jumped from the pile of crates to the area between the crates and the entrance he came into the hangar from. 

Upon seeing him, the leader shouted “It’s a shiny, set for stun.” Looking at Anakin, the leader gently said, “Hey, it’s alright. We’re not going to hurt you.”

_ Shiny? What was that?  _ “I am a Jedi Padawan, do I look shiny to you,” shouted Anakin. His confusion was giving way to panic. He had to get to the entrance, and get away from those soldiers. 

“It’s okay, if you come with us, we can help you, little one,” said another soldier, with a surprising amount of tenderness, at least to Anakin. 

Anakin angrily yelled back, “I’m not little you  _ sleemos _ ,” which only served to amuse the soldiers. They had their blasters trained on him, which meant that he couldn’t reach for his lightsaber. Inwardly, he cursed himself. There is no way that Master Obi-Wan would get himself into this type of situation. He just wanted Master Obi-Wan. 

As the standoff continued, Anakin began to grow impatient. He needed to get out of the hangar, and he needed to get away from those soldiers. He began to slowly back up, but just as he grabbed his lightsaber, he heard movement behind him. Just as he was about to ignite the lightsaber to defend himself, he was hit with several stun bolts from behind him. The last thing he saw was white and orange arms grabbing him, and for the second time that day, darkness overtook him.


	2. Wherein Anakin Wakes Up In A New Place

_Anakin was floating._ He could feel nothing. And then he could. A throbbing pain was splitting his head. He shifted, trying to make the pain stop, but it only got worse as he moved. He tried to think about what happened, why he was in pain, but could draw up nothing.

As Anakin tried to go back to sleep, everything felt wrong. The blankets and mattress were too soft, unlike anything he had encountered as a slave, or as a Jedi. Not even the Halls of Healing had anything this soft. He wasn’t in the Halls of Healing, nor was he in his bedroom at the Jedi Temple. So _where was he_? Anakin finally opened his eyes and looked around.

He was in a massive bedroom. It was as big as his and Obi-Wan’s quarters at the Jedi Temple. Anakin didn’t understand what was going on. His thoughts seemed to be moving through quicksand. The throbbing in his head only intensified the more he tried to think about it. He closed his eyes and sank back into the too fluffy pillows with a groan, as he tried to process his surroundings. 

The part of the room his bed was in was dark, but he could see light leaking through gaps in the curtains at the far side of the room. Near those windows was a sitting area with two overstuffed armchairs and a wooden end table. Between the bed and the sitting area, there was a massive shaggy blue rug. Anakin thought that it looked comfortable enough to sleep on. His thoughts were all over the place, but he knew he had to get out of the room.

With great difficulty, Anakin dragged himself out of the bed. When he managed to stand up, he realized that he wasn’t in his Jedi robes. Instead, Anakin was wearing an oversized set of pyjamas, with a soft sleep tunic and loose pants. Fear rose up within him as he realized that someone had changed his clothes while he was unconscious, and he wondered where all of this was going, and _why_ someone would take the time and effort to do all of this to him. 

As he looked around the room, he noticed two doors positioned in different parts of the room. One door, which was perpendicular to the bed, appeared to be smaller than the other door. The other door, which was opposite to the sitting area, had a slightly larger door, which was slightly ajar. He walked over to the closer door first, so he could explore every room in these . . . quarters? Anakin still didn’t know where he was, and was still no closer to understanding why he was here, nor what had happened. As he walked to the door, the blue walls seemed almost sterile to him, so unlike the walls of his and Obi-Wan’s quarters, or the slave quarters on Tatooine. Everything felt so cold. 

Anakin reached the door, and pushed it open, revealing an equally grandiose ‘fresher, with a large bathtub near a shower. Near that shower was another door, but what caught Anakin’s attention was the shower. While Anakin was familiar with showers that had sonic or water configurations, he hadn’t seen a shower that only sprayed water. Switching it on, Anakin had to jump black before the spray of water hit him, and he stood, watching the water fall just like rain, mesmerizing him. This wasn’t like the water showers in the Jedi Temple, which were much harsher, but something else entirely. These quarters seemed to be more peaceful, even with the swirling darkness around him. Remembering that he needed to continue looking for a way out, he finally moved to the other door, and pushed it open.

With hindsight, he feels pretty stupid. Of course the other door in the massive ‘fresher led to an equally massive closet. Just like the one in Master Obi-Wan’s room. Just like the one in his room. Only Anakin could actually walk around in this one. And this one had clothes that he would actually wear. While the cut of the clothing was mostly similar to his clothes as a Jedi padawan, the colors were not. Nowhere to be found was the beiges and tans that reminded him of the planet he so hated (even though Jedi weren’t supposed to hate, he knew that).

Instead, there was a spectrum of colors, with the only notable absences being any color that he may associate with the Jedi, which was worrying. He was certain that the clothes in this closet fit him, as they appeared to be the same size as his padawan robes. He quickly confirmed this by checking the tags of the clothes, and that only made the dread in him grow. 

But what did this all mean? Who wanted him here, and for what purpose? He was still nowhere close to getting any answers, and his questions were only growing. To review what he knew, something bad had definitely happened at the Jedi Temple, and those soldiers in white armor had something to do with it. He had been brought here, most likely by the soldiers who stunned him, and tucked into bed like a child. And the only thing he had figured out about the individual or individuals behind this was that they had a lot of credits. Suppressing the dread growing in him, he moved back to the bedroom, and tried to regain his composure.

He tried to reach out in the Force, but the only thing he could feel was the emptiness, although he could feel a number of Force presences, albeit dimmer than the presences in the Jedi Temple. The presences actually reminded him of being on Tatooine, in Mos Espa. It was actually quite calming for Anakin, and he was eventually able to calm himself. Turning to the farther door, Anakin opened it, confident that he could handle anything behind it.

The largest door led to a living area, with a bookshelf cutting down the middle. To the left side was a table and chairs, and to the right was a couch and armchair. The sitting area had larger windows, and when he looked out, the sun was setting on Coruscant. Behind the table and chairs, there were a set of double doors. He went over to the doors, past the table and chairs, and straight to the door controls. Unfortunately for Anakin, the casing of the keypad was tamper-proof, and without any tools, he wouldn’t be able to slice through the door controls. He was trapped. He slumped against the wall, defeated.

At that moment, the door slid open to admit two individuals. Both men were wearing black robes, that were both similar to and the farthest from Jedi robes. The fabric and color were both very wrong, but the cut was heavily reminiscent of robes that he had observed the Masters of the Jedi Temple wore. But why were two Jedi involved in this? Again, having more questions than answers didn’t sit well with Anakin.

One man was familiar, yet he could not figure out who he was. His Force presence felt familiar, but he couldn’t place it. The other man felt achingly familiar, yet fundamentally different. The men paused, and then quickly turned to face Anakin, who looked up to properly study the men.

Their faces were achingly recognizable. Anakin was certain that the men were Master Qui-Gon and Master Obi-Wan. But they had their inherent differences. Sure, he vaguely recognized their Force presences, but this Obi-Wan’s face looked haunted, yet somehow knowing. And that was disregarding the fact that Qui-Gon Jinn was cremated on Naboo not half a year earlier. Now Anakin was truly confused. What was going on? His mind felt like it was moving through fog, and Anakin knew that he was missing something, he had to be.

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were both looking at him with a worried look. Something was definitely wrong. He felt sick.

“Oh Ani, you shouldn’t be out of bed,” chided Master Obi-Wan, fixing Anakin with a devoted look that was almost paternal. On the other hand, Master Qui-Gon quickly looked him over, using the Force to check Anakin over, just as Master Obi-Wan had done whenever Anakin had become injured. It was comforting, and it made Anakin feel at least a bit safer, even if he knew that he shouldn’t feel safe.

Obi-Wan seemed to snap out of his stupor, and also rushed forward to Anakin. The devoted look he held never left his face, which started to worry Anakin. But he became distracted as his stomach turned, and he retched in response, but nothing came out. A large hand, likely belonging to Master Qui-Gon, settled on his back, in an attempt to soothe him, which was somewhat successful. Master Obi-Wan continued to fret over Anakin, until he stopped retching at long last. After he stopped dry heaving, Master Obi-Wan lifted him up, all the while murmuring soft reassurances to Anakin, who relaxed even more.

“Time to go back to bed, young one,” comforted Master Qui-Gon. Master Obi-Wan slowly walked back into the bedroom, with Anakin safely nestled in his arms. While Anakin leaned into his Master, he finally relaxed. After all, he knew he was safe, since he knew Master Obi-Wan would protect him. Just like he had since he came to the Jedi Temple. But deep down, he knew something had gone wrong, but he couldn’t process that right now.

“Ani, you need to rest now,” commanded Master Obi-Wan. Anakin just let both men tuck him back into the too-big bed, and saw them sit at the edge of the bed. Anakin studied both of them. They both were clearly concerned, but there was something else present. Something that felt darker, something that was looming over everywhere and everything near Anakin.

“What happened, where are we,” questioned Anakin. At that, “Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon exchanged looks with one another. Both men definitely knew more than they were letting on, but Anakin couldn’t figure out how much they knew about their current situation. Maybe he should just let them take care of it. His head was still so foggy. He laid his head back on the pillow as the room began to spin around him.

“We’ll talk later,” replied Qui-Gon, after a long pause. He reached back and brushed Anakin’s hair out of his face. That only served to confuse him even more. He knew that something was off, but the fog in his head was making it difficult for him to think. The only thing Anakin knew for sure was that he was safe with Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. They had never done anything to hurt him.

Anakin’s thoughts were interrupted by his stomach growling loudly, causing both men to turn towards him again. Obi-Wan was at Anakin’s side in an instant, while Qui-Gon went out of the room.

“I can feel how hungry you are through our bond, when was the last time you ate?” Obi-Wan looked at Anakin, concern written clearly on his face. “Never mind, Qui-Gon’s coming with some food. Do you still like curry?” Anakin’s mouth began to water. He hadn’t eaten since the morning, when he ate a ration bar and ran to class in a hurry. Qui-Gon returned with a tray of food, which Anakin finished in a record time, while Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon conversed across the room in hushed tones.

When Anakin finished eating, a droid collected his tray, and quickly zipped off. Anakin wanted to chase the droid, and see how it worked, but was gently pushed back into the bed by Obi-Wan before he could start after them. 

“You have a concussion, little one. You should stay in bed and rest.” 

“I’m not little, Master,” slurred Anakin.

“Sure you aren’t.”Obi-Wan smiled, and then showed Anakin a thin hypospray. “This will help heal your concussion, but you need to be resting for it to be as effective as possible.”

“I just woke up.”

“And you need to heal. We’ll still be here when you wake up. And you will feel a lot better.” Master Qui-Gon stepped into When had Master Qui-Gon returned? Anakin hadn’t heard him come back in. Everything was still so foggy.

“Alright, I’ll go back to sleep.” Obi-Wan smiled again at hearing that. He brushed Anakin’s hair away from his neck, and quickly injected Anakin with the hypospray. After that, he stepped back, and moved to stand next to Master Qui-Gon, and both of them projected nothing but their love and care for Anakin through the Force.

“Goodnight, Ani.” Master Qui-Gon grinned at him. And just as abruptly as they entered, both men left the room.

Anakin tried to go to sleep, but something stopped him. He knew he was forgetting something, and although he knew he was safe, it was important. The hypospray was working, but everything was still foggy, so foggy and incredibly slow. The feeling he had at the Jedi Temple returned. Something was not right. Anakin sighed, and got out of bed.

Earlier, he hadn’t been able to get the locked door open, but maybe he could do it now. He got back to the main door relatively quickly, and saw that it was still locked. He tried to use the Force to remove the door panel, or at least disconnect the wiring, but nothing he tried worked.

Anakin soon became frustrated, and decided to try when he woke up in the morning. He was starting to feel pretty sleepy. At least that meant that when he woke up, he wouldn’t have a concussion. He crawled back under the covers, and tried to go back to sleep. Just when he was about to fall asleep, he realized what he had forgotten, what made him so uneasy despite being with two of the only three people who had cared for him. 

Everything had been so foggy, and he was so preoccupied with that, that he never registered their _eyes_. Eyes that were disturbingly similar to the Sith Apprentice Master Qui-Gon had fought, and later been killed by. after freeing Anakin. Eyes that burned a sickening amber color, but still glowing with care and affection that made Anakin think of his mother. Anakin didn’t know what was going on, and had more questions than he had when he first woke up, and was nowhere close to finding any answers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update, the pandemic has really messed up a lot of things in my life. When I was writing this, I kept wondering "Is this too AU," but I feel like I'm a sucker for Sith AUs so here we are . . . Either way, thanks for reading! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this first chapter was able to establish Anakin's character, and the next few chapters will be dedicated to worldbuilding and establishing Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon's characters. I haven't written fanfiction in over five years, so if there is anything that sticks out, please tell me. Otherwise, thanks for reading! Constructive criticism is always appreciated, the key word is constructive.


End file.
